A Parents Worst Nightmare
by ericdelkogirl
Summary: Eric & Calleigh's Daughter go missing but who took her?


A Parent's Worst Nightmare By Heather Pierson

*Just as Eric enters the lab his cell phone rings*

Eric; Delko here.

Maury; This is Maury Murphy from Miami Dade Elementary. I have some bad news. I'm afraid somebody has kidnapped your daughter.

Eric; What the #*!! do you mean my daughter's missing? My wife and I paid good money to put our little girl in the best private preschool in Miami.

Maury; It's the best in sec...

Eric *walking into the break room still very angry;* If it's the best in security then why isn't my daughter there?

Maury; Calm down Mr. Delko. We'll find her. It must have been somebody from inside the school. Every employee that enters the building needs a code to come in.

Eric; You better hope you'll be dealing with me in this case because if my wife handles this case you'll be one sorry S.O.B.

Maury; We'll do everything we can to help you get her back.

Eric; You better hope we better get her back by the end of today.

Maury; We'll do anything you ask us to to help you.

*Both hang up and Eric dials up Calleigh*

Eric; Hey Cal. You won't believe this but somebody took Miranda from school today.

Calleigh; WHAT? Who called and told you?

Eric; Calm down..

Calleigh; How in creation can I calm down our little girl is missing?

Eric; Don't worry. We'll find her. The principal called and said she was missing and that somebody from the inside must have taken her.

Calleigh; I'm going down there to find out what happened.

Eric; Calleigh everything will work out. Don't do anything irrational or crazy. I already have the principal on pins and needles worrying that he's gonna run into you so I told him I'd take care of it.

Calleigh; I said I'm going down there. If you don't want me to rip him from limb to limb you better come with me NOW. If somebody doesn't Alexx will have another victim to deal with. *Both Calleigh and Eric hang up*

*Just then Yelina walks in*

Yelina; I heard what happened. I'll go down to the school with you to make sure there's not a murder in Miami. I'm a mom so I know what you're going through

*Yelina, Eric & Calleigh leave for Miami Dade Elementary*

Eric; Miami Dade PD. Open the door.

*Door opens & Eric, Calleigh, and Yelina walk into the principal's office*

*Maury walks up to them with his hand extended*

Maury; I'm Maury Murphy the principal what can I do for you?

*Calleigh slaps his hand away viciously*

Calleigh; Where's our baby girl?

Maury *raising his arms to say 'hey I didn't do it'; I don't know. All I know is a teacher took her.

Yelina; Look we know you know where Miranda is so why don't you just tell us

*as she holds up her picture*

Maury; Oh you mean that little brat. She's nothing but a nuisances.

*Eric puts his gun away and grabs Maury by the shirt and slams him against the door*

*Eric still holding onto his shirt and getting into his face*; Our little girl is smarter in one day then you'll be in a week. What did you do with our baby girl?

Maury; I didn't do anything. An employee tied her up in another classroom. He said he's got plans for her but there are over 30 classrooms in this school. You'll never find her.

*Eric throws him to the floor*

Yelina; You better pray we find her alive.

*Yelina, Eric, and Calleigh begin the search, guns drawn when a scream is heard from another classroom*

Miranda; DADDY!

*Eric, Calleigh, and Yelina run into the classroom and Eric untie her*

Calleigh; Are you OK Miranda? Who did this to you? *as she unties her hands and Yelina unties her feet*

Miranda; No a man touched me down south but I don't know who did it. I know he had dark hair but he had a mask on.

Eric; Don't worry baby. We'll find the jerk that did this to you.

Yelina; When we get back to the lab I'll have Alexx process her to make sure everything's OK.

Calleigh; Good. That way Natalia and Ryan can get here to process the scene.

*At the lab Yelina takes Miranda to see Alexx*

Alexx; What's going on Yelina?

Miranda; A bad man took me from school and he touched me down south Aunt Alexx. Mommy and daddy want you to process me- whatever that means.

Alexx Miranda cover your ears for a minute. *Miranda covers her ears* *pointing to Yelina* Yelina tell H when you get a hold of him I want 5 mins. of the sadistic bastard's time that did this to my Goddaughter. When I get through with him he's gonna be crying like a little girl. *Alexx holds out her hands* Come here Miranda. I'm going to put you on one of my tables and check you out.

*Miranda uncovers her ears and Alexx picks her up and begins to check her out*

*Back at Miami Dade Elementary*

Ryan; OK what do we have Natalia?

Natalia; Well the pervert that took her definitely used this room to kidnap Miranda. I found a piece of rope. Maybe this is the one that was used to bind her hands up.

*Ryan looks at it, photographs it, and puts it in an envelope*

Ryan; I'll take it back to the lab and run it for epithelials. God help me if I run into the SOB that did this to that little girl.

Natalia *looking at Ryan but stil knelt down*; Sorry Wolfe. You'll have to wait your turn. I'm gonna make him one sorry you-know- W-H-A-T when I'm done with him. I love that little girl too much to let anybody do this to her again.

*Ryan picks up another piece of rope* This one must have been used to bind her feet together after he sat her down and tied her hands.

*Back at the lab Natalia walks into the evidence room where Ryan is running the ropes*

Ryan; No wonder I hate working for him.

Nat; Who?

Ryan; Who do you think I mean? Stetler.

Nat *clenching her fists so tight they turned red*; Oh no he didn't.

Ryan; Yeah he did. He did everything.

*Nat dials up Eric*

Eric; Delko.

Nat; Hey it's me. You're not gonna believe who kidnapped Miranda.

Eric; Who?

Nat; Stetler.

Eric; That SOB. Wait till I find him.-

Nat *interrupting him*;now wait a sec before you do something dumb H doesn't know anything. Let him handle this.

Eric; Are you out of your mind? That's our pride and joy. Besides H will be easy compared to Calleigh.

Natalia; Well I didn't tell her yet. *giving the phone to Ryan*

Ryan; Don't I want to be the one to tell her. She'll go kind of easy on me since I'm the semi new guy around here.

Eric; Oh no she won't she'll rip your head off for not telling her right away just like she'd do to the rest of us.

Ryan; I'm sure she'll be fine. I'll talk to you later *Ryan hangs up the phone*

*Ryan dials up Horatio;* Hey H it's Ryan. We have some bad news and good news and more bad news. Which do you want first?

Horatio; Gimme the bad news first then the good news.

Ryan; OK Miranda's been kidnapped but-

H *interrupting him;* WHAT? Where is she?

Ryan; You haven't heard the good part yet.

H; OK sorry.

Ryan; We found her and she's with Alexx. But the bad news is Stetler was the one that took her. We found eppy's on the ropes that bound her feet and wrists.

H; I knew he was bad news since I got promoted to lieutenant. He's just mad because I got the lieuentant job and he didn't so he's taking it out on my Goddaughter. Where is she now?

Ryan; In the morgue. She-

Horatio *interrupting again;* you mean?

Ryan; No she's fine. Alexx is just checking her out.

H; Thank you Mr. Wolfe.

*H hangs up and heads down to the morgue*

Horatio *hysterical;*Alexx how is she?

Alexx; *standing behind one of her autopsy tables trying not to lose it herself* She's fine. I ran a sex kit on her. It's negative but he did touch her down their.

*H calls Calleigh who's waiting at home for word*

Calleigh *sitting on her couch;* Duquesne.

H; Calleigh we found Miranda at-

Calleigh *interrupting him;* Where's my baby girl?

*Alexx takes the phone from H*; Calleigh it's me. Calm down. Miranda's right here and she's fine. I did a sex kit on her and there's no findings but he did touch her.

Calleigh *standing up and walking around worried*; Who took my baby?

H *taking the phone back from Alexx;* Stetler

Calleigh; Keep her down there with you. I'm coming to get her.

Horatio; That's not a good idea Calleigh. I'll send Eric to come get you.

*H hangs up*

Horatio; Thank you Alexx. *H puts the palms of his hands on the exam table and looks Miranda in the eyes* Miranda I want you to stay here with Aunt Alexx to be safe. The man that took you works here. If you see him scream your head off.

Miranda; OK uncle H *bear hugging him*

*H kissed her forehead and leaves the morgue*

Miranda; Aunt Alexx do you think mommy will let me stay home from school tomorrow?

Alexx *sitting Miranda up and Alexx sits next to her* Well because of how bad this situation is I think she may want to keep you here with us for the rest of the week.

Miranda; What about my schoolwork?

Alexx; Well why don't I go down to the school tomorrow to get your work and you and I can work on it here at the lab?

Miranda; OK Aunt Alexx. *hugging her tightly*

*Just then Calleigh & Eric arrive at the lab and run to the morgue*

Calleigh *hysterically;* Are you OK? *hugging her tight*

Miranda *hugging her back;* Yes I'm fine mommy. Aunt Alexx took good care of me for you.

*Calleigh picks up Miranda and Eric rubs the top of her head and looks at Alexx with a big smile on there faces;* Thank you for taking care of our little girl. I don't know how to repay you but I definitely will.

Miranda looks back at Eric and curls her lips;* Daddy I'm not a little girl any more I'm a big girl now. Remember you and mommy said so."

*Eric smiles at Miranda;* Sorry cutie

*Miranda looks out the window screams her head off;* That's him. *and points*

*Eric runs out of the morgue and up to Stetler pushing him*

Eric; You jack$$. You took my daughter from school. What did you do to my baby girl?

Stetler; I took that brat from school because I wanted Horatio to find out what it was like to have something very important taken from him

Eric; She says you hurt her. Why?

Stetler; I wanted you and Calleigh to find out what it's like to be hurt.

*Just then Calleigh walks over to them shoving him*

Calleigh; You hurt our baby. Stay away from her. She never did anything to you.

Stetler; That little brat-

*Just then H, Natalia, and Ryan walk by;* May we have a minute with him?

H *getting into Stetler's face;* Do you know what you did to me today? I almost lost one of the most important people in my life. I love that little girl as if she were my very own.

Natalia; You know Stetler I thought you were a pretty nice guy that just had a slight edge to him until you put my step niece through this. I can't believe you would be so heartless.

Ryan *getting into Stetler's face;* You're lucky you're in a higher position than I am or I'd beat the hell out of you. Now that little girl is going to be traumatized for the rest of her life and it's going to be very hard for her to trust another man for a long long time.

Stetler *crossing his arms;* Is that a threat Wolfe?

Ryan *putting his head sightly down;* No do you think I'd be that stupid?

Stetler; Look I'm sorry I caused so much trouble but some of you had to learn a lesson. It hurts when you have something important taken away from you. I really wanted that lieutenant job.

Calleigh; Just because you didn't get the promotion you wanted doesn't mean you can go on hurting innocent people.

*Just then Alexx comes up holding Miranda extra tight* Miranda to Stetler; You jerk. You hurt my family and you're going to jail for it. Stay away from me and my extended family.

Stetler; I'm sorry Miranda. It won't happen again.

Miranda; Aunt Alexx would you put me down?

*Alexx let's Miranda go*

*Miranda runs up to Stetler & steps on his foot*

Miranda; You hurt my family and extended family now I'm gonna hurt you *as she runs up to Eric and he picks her up and holds her tight*

*Just then Frank walks up to them and handcuffing Stetler;* You're under arrest for the kidnapping of Miranda Delko. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say will be heard in a court of law If you can't afford one an attorney will be appointed to you by the courts. Do you understand these rights as they have been given to you?

*Frank turns around and winks at Miranda*

*Later that night the team departures and Ryan walks up to Natalia while they're putting they're equipment in their lockers.*

Ryan; I wanted to thank you for the help you gave me in saving Miranda. If it wasn't for your help with the ropes we probably wouldn't have found her alive today.

Natalia; Not a problem Wolfe. I would have done the same for you if it was your daughter.

Ryan; Thanks do you want to go over to Eric & Calleigh's to say goodnight to Miranda? *Checking his watch* They should be putting her to bed by now. Then maybe we could talk about what happened over dinner?

Natalia; Sounds good to me.

*A half hr later they arrive at Calleigh & Eric's*

*Eric opens the door;* What are you guys doing here? Not that I mind. I don't think Calleigh is in the mood for company. She's been upset the rest of the day. She's staying in bed with Miranda. *hearing the shower running*

Ryan; That's why we came. We wanted to see if you guys put Miranda to bed yet. We wanted to say goodnight before you tucked her in.

Natalia; Is she still awake?

*Calleigh walks out of the bathroom in a nightshirt and shorts;* Hi guys what's up?

Natalia; We wanted to make sure Miranda was OK. We wanted to come and tuck her in.

*Calleigh wipes tears away from her face & Ryan goes up and hugs her*

*Natalia puts her left hand on Calleigh's shoulder and her right around Eric*; Hey all that matters now is that she's safe, sound and unharmed.

*Just then Miranda comes out of her room;* What's going on daddy?

*Eric picks her up;* Well precious. Aunt Natalia and Uncle Ryan wanted to make sure you were OK. They also wanted to tuck you in tonight.

Miranda *turing to Nat & Ryan;* You don't have to worry about me. I'm fine. I was just in my room getting ready for mommy and daddy to tuck me in.

*Natalia takes her from Eric and holds her tight;* Nonsense. Ryan and I are your aunt and uncle we're supposed to care about and love you.

*While still holding her Natalia and Ryan put Miranda to bed*

*As they tuck her in Ryan & Natalia climb into bed and sandwich her in between them to read her a bedtime story*

Ryan; Ready Miranda?

*Miranda smiles;* Yeah.

*Just at the moment where Nat & Ryan begin reading a knock is heard at the front door*

Nat; Ryan go check on the door. I'll stay here with her.

*Ryan goes to the living room and sees H, Alexx, Tripp, and Maxine at the door*

*Ryan calls to Nat;* Hey Nat Miranda has company

*Miranda runs out of the bedroom excited to see the rest of her extended family in the living room and notices the big bottle*

*When Miranda sees H she runs up to him and bear hugs him tightly*

Eric; Miranda can you go up to your room and get into bed. Mommy and daddy want to talk to Grandpa Frank & uncle H.

Miranda; OK daddy. See you in a minute. Do you mind if Aunt Nat and Uncle Ryan finish the story?

Eric; No I don't. I think that's a great idea.

*At that moment Ryan walks back to Miranda's room with her*

*Eric walks into Miranda's room and gives her a tighter than usual hug and a kiss goodnight on the cheek;* Sweet dreams Mi Amor

*Miranda looks at him funky*

Miranda; Mi Amor?

*Eric laughing lightly rubbing her tummy;* It's Spanish for My Love baby.

*At that time H walks in and sits next to Miranda* Horatio; Just wanted to come in and say goodnight to an important part of my life. I can't wait to see you tomorrow at the lab.

Miranda; Goodnight uncle H. I'll see you tomorrow bright and early.

*He hugs her tightly and kisses her cheek*

*Just as H gets up to leave Frank walks in and sits next to her;* Are you OK princess?

Miranda; Yeah now that you took that bad man away. I hope I never see him again. Thank you grandpa Frank.

Frank; Trust me I'll never let anybody hurt my 'granddaughter' ever again. Your welcome. See you tomorrow at the lab princess *he hugs her tightly and kisses her cheek*

*As Frank walks out Maxine and Alexx walk in*

Alexx *sitting with her arm around Miranda;* I picked up your school work for the week. We'll start on that tomorrow-

Maxine *putting her arm around Denise as they sandwich her in;* If Aunt Alexx can't help you then I'm going to sit with you and the 3 of us will do your school work together OK?

Miranda; Sounds like fun but I've had a rough day can I say goodnight to Aunt Natalia & Uncle Ryan so I can get some sleep? I'm beat.

Alexx & Maxine; OK goodnight sweetie *giving her a cheek kiss and a big sandwich hug*

Maxine; When you get to the lab come visit us OK?

Miranda; OK Aunt Maxine. I will after I see Uncle H

*Alexx and Maxine walk out and Ryan & Nat walk in smiling*

Natalia; Just wanted to pop in and say goodnight. You had a long day.

Ryan; We're both glad your safe. We don't know what we would have done if Rick would have hurt you worse than he did.

Miranda to Ryan; I would have liked to have seen you beat him up.

Ryan; But that's not the way to solve any type of problem kiddo but anyways today is done and over with.

Nat; We'll see you at the lab tomorrow

Ryan *looking at Nat;* Before we say goodnight we have something for you

*Ryan pulls out a big bag from under the bed and Natalia & he pulls out an over sized brown teddy bear*

Natalia; This is from both of us to show you how much we love you.

*They both hug her tightly & kiss her goodnight;* Good night Miranda sweet dreams

*as she slides underneath the covers with her arms around Brownie*

*When Nat & Ryan walk out of her room he grabs her hand tightly*

Horatio; Big plans for you guys tonight?

Natalia; Yeah we're going out to dinner.

*Ryan walks up to H whispering;* I have big plans

*as he pulls out the box and shows everybody the ring*

Maxine; Wow with a rock that huge she'd be dumb to say no.

Ryan; I hope she says yes. I really care about her.

Natalia; Ready Ryan we have reservations in a 1/2 hr?

Ryan *Regrabbing her hand;* Yeah let's go

*Natalia & Ryan leave for The Opal Garden*

*When Nat & Ryan arrive he opens her car door and takes her arm*

Natalia; Whoa extra special treatment tonight. What gives?

Ryan; You'll see. I have extra special plans.

*He searches his pocket for his extra special box and sighs in relief*

They walk in the door, sit down, and the waiter comes up*

Ryan; I want the house champagne. Tonight is a special night.

Natalia; Wolfe that's way to expensive. You can't afford that.

Ryan; Tonight I can *winks at her*

*The waiter comes back with the bottle and bread*

Waiter; Have you decided yet?

Natalia *looking up at him;* I have

Ryan; But I haven't yet *he pulls out the box shows the ring to him and smiles wide*

Waiter; I understand. Call me when your ready.

Natalia *putting her menu down;* What was that about Wolfe?

Ryan; Well we've been friends for so long and we've been dating for about 4½ yrs now.

Natalaia *smiling at him;* Of course and I've absolutely loved every moment of it.

Ryan; Well I wanna take it to the next level. *He grabs her champagne glass and fills it 3/4 of the way and does so w/ his*

*He pulls out the box and slides himself next to her and kneels down. He opens the box, grabs her hand, and continued;* Natalia Boa Vista would you give me the honor and privilege of allowing the two of us to spend the rest of our lives together?

*With tears streaming down her face;* of course I will. I'd be overly thrilled to spend the rest of my life with you.

*Just as Ryan slips the ring on her finger the waiter snaps both his fingers as he looks from afar*

Waiter; seafood linguine for the lady and spicy seafood rotini for the gentleman

*2 other waiters come out with big bowls of each of their dinners with side salads in the middle*

Waiter; Notify me when your finished the champagne and dessert is on the restaurant

*The waiter walks away and allows Nat & Ryan to enjoy their special night together*

*The next day at the lab*

*Miranda walks into the lab with her bear and sees Frank*

Miranda; Grandpa Frank! *as she runs up to him, he picks her up and hugs her tight*

Frank; Hey Miranda. How are you doing since last night?

Miranda; Much better that I'm here with all of you. Does that bad man work here today?

*H comes up to talk to them;* Yes he does but he's working on the other side of the building so your safe for today.

*Miranda hugging him tightly;* Hi uncle H.

*H smiles;* see you bought Brownie with you.

Miranda; yeah I did. I don't go to many places without him.

*Just then Eric and Calleigh walk in*

Calleigh; Has anybody seen Natalia or Ryan? Nat called late last night and said she has big news for all of us.

Horatio; Well she does Ryan told me about it last night and it's really big news

Eric *putting his arms slightly out palms up;* Well what is it? Come on you're killing us.

Horatio; Sorry Eric I was told to wait till they arrive.

*Back in the interrogation room Miranda puts Brownie on the floor in the corner and they begin her class work*

*Alexx pulls out Miranda's homework & sits down*

Alexx; OK which do you wanna start with the math or the special project your teacher gave you?

Miranda; The math. We can do that here. I need to talk to everybody for the other part so I need to walk around

*Miranda puts the paper in front of her;* OK Aunt Alexx I can do this myself. If that's OK with you.

*Alexx pulls out the box of crayons*

That's fine. Miss Dean told me that she wants you to color the balloons too. Any answer above 5 is Orange and anything below 5 is yellow.

Miranda; Thank you Aunt Alexx. I'll call you if I get stuck.

*Alexx shakes her head at her, walks out of the interrogation room and up to Maxine while she watches through the window*

Alexx; Looks like she doesn't need my help. She's really gonna need our help with the other assignment.

Maxine; OK what's the other assignment?

Alexx; It's like a family tree. She's gotta write about each of us, our jobs, and that sort of thing- including her extended family.

Maxine; That's a dinger of a project for a 1st grader.

Alexx; Tell me about it but that's not the only part. When she gives the report to the class we have to come with her in case the class has questions.

Maxine; What happens if there's a crime that day?

Alexx; We stay put and let the night shift handle it.

*Just then Miranda looks up and notices Brownie's not there*

*She runs out of the interrogation room teary eyed*

Maxine; Hey Miranda what's going on *kneeling next to her*

*Miranda wipes away her tears*

Miranda; Aunt Maxine. Something bad happened somebody took Brownie.

Alexx; Oh dear..

*Maxine looks at Alexx and mouths 'Stetler'

Miranda; Not again Aunt Maxine. I saw you mouth that bad man's name.

Alexx *running her fingers through Miranda's hair;* Well we don't know for sure if he took it or not. Why don't you and Aunt Maxine go upstairs and ask grandpa Frank.

*Maxine and Miranda walk into the elevator*

*Miranda hysterical somewhat yelling;* Grandpa Frank

Frank *picking her up and putting her on his desk;*** **Shh… Calm down Miranda. What's a matter?

Miranda; Somebody took Brownie. He's the big brown teddy bear Uncle Ryan and Aunt Nat gave me last night. I went into the room where you talk to bad guys to do schoolwork with Aunt Alexx and Aunt Maxine and he's not there. Aunt Maxine and aunt Alexx think the bad man from school took him.

Frank; He couldn't have princess. He's working on the other side of the building today.

Miranda; *teary eyed* Grandpa Frank what am I gonna do?

Frank; OK I'll ask around. *looking at Maxine and mouths 'start looking downstairs with her*

*Just then Horatio walks up to them and kneels down next to her*

*H smiles at Miranda;* What's goin' on girl?

*Miranda slightly smiling but with a tear stained face*

Somebody took Brownie *wiping tears away* Somebody has to find him. He's my favorite stuffed animal. I can't go to bed without him. He's not in the room that I'm doing my school work in and he's not at home.

*Horatio hugs her sideways and rubs her head* OK Miranda. We'll help you look for him. Frank you and Valera take the other rooms downstairs. Alexx and I will ask around up here.

Horatio; Frank, in the process have Alexx notify Eric and Calleigh. They'll want to know about this.

*Maxine, and Frank go downstairs and start the search*

*Frank calls Eric*; Eric it's Frank. We gotta problem.

*Eric hysterical; * Where's Miranda?

Frank; Calm down she's right here. She says her teddy bear is missing.

Eric *calmly;* He's not here. Miranda told us she took him with her.

*Miranda takes the phone from Frank*

Miranda *hysterical;* Daddy I bought him here to show everybody and for protection from that bad man. He's not in that room or in mine at home. I don't know what to do. He's gone, somebody took him.

Eric; OK calm down Miranda. Mommy and I will be right there to find out what happened. Until we get there go ask Aunt Natalia and Uncle Ryan what's going on.

Miranda *calming down;* OK daddy. See you in a bit. *Miranda hangs up the phone and give it back to Frank*

Frank; What did he say?

Miranda; I'm supposed to go talk to Aunt Natalia and Uncle Ryan about it.

Frank; Are you done your school work for today?

Miranda; No I still have to finish my math paper.

Frank; OK go downstairs and finish that with Aunt Alexx. Aunt Maxine and I will go talk to Uncle Ryan & Aunt Natalia

Miranda; OK grandpa Frank *hugging him real tight*

Frank; Let's go Maxine.

*Maxine takes Miranda back to finish her school work while Frank goes to talk to Nat*

*Frank walks up to Natalia and curls his lips*

Natalia; Uh oh you don't look happy what's wrong?

Frank; Somebody took Miranda's teddy bear and she's freaked about it

Natalia; I haven't seen it. Where did she leave it?

Frank; Maxine says she left it in the interrogation room where she was doing school work, walked out to talk to her and Alexx, and when she came back it was gone

Nat; Oh dear. She must be devastated. She says it's her favorite stuffed animal.

Frank; Yeah she loves that thing to death

Natalia; OK I'll keep an eye out for it. Last time I saw him he was in the break room.

Frank; OK I'll have Maxine check there. Where else could he be?

Natalia; What about in Ballistics, Forensics, and the autopsy room?

Frank; Great. Horatio can take Forensics. I'll take evidence.

Nat; Calleigh can take Ballistics and Alexx can look in the autopsy room.

*Just then Calleigh and Eric arrive from home*

*Eric to H;* What's going on?

Horatio;; We just started the search. Operation teddy bear is in progress. *putting on his signature sunglasses*

*just then Calleigh walks up to Miranda who is sitting in front of the evidence room crying* Any luck Miranda?

Miranda *teary eyed* no mommy. This is horrible.

*Calleigh sits down in front of the evidence room and sits Miranda on her lap and holds her tight*

*Just then Ryan sees Calleigh & Miranda and comes over*

Ryan; What's a matter Miranda? *as he sits next to them with his arm around her*

Miranda; Don't get mad at me but...

Ryan; Why would I get mad at you?

Miranda *burying her head in Ryan's shoulder;* I lost Brownie. I'm so sorry uncle Ryan.

Ryan *Taking her from Calleigh;* It's OK we're gonna find him

*Just then Jake comes out of the elevator*

Jake; Hi Miranda look what I have *holding up a brown bear that looks like Brownie*

*Miranda runs up to him and takes the bear and squeezes it to death*

Miranda *very happy* Brownie. Thank you.

Just then Eric walk up to Jake & Miranda*

Eric; What the hell are you doing with my daughter Berkley?

Jake; Hey I found her bear in the break room and thought I'd give it back to her.

Calleigh *grabbing Miranda and sititng her back in her lap;* Cut the crap Berkley. She was never in there. Somebody put it in there and she was hysterical all day.

*Just then Maxine walks into the lab*

Maxine; To end all this confusion I'll run a test and see who took the bear

Miranda; Promise you'll be careful with him *squeezing the devil out of his neck

Maxine; Of course I'll be careful with him. I'd never hurt you so I'd never hurt your stuffed animals. I know how important they are to you."

*Maxine runs the bear* I knew there was something strange about him

*Maxine knocks on the window and signals for Eric and Calleigh to come in*

Calleigh; So who took him?

Maxine *looking up at Calleigh and shaking her head*

Jake did. But there's a problem. The bear doesn't belong to Miranda.

*Miranda takes the bear and looks at it for a 2nd time*

Miranda *really mad*; This Isn't My Bear! *yelling & throwing it back at Jake;* WHERE'S BROWNIE?

Jake *ducking down to miss the airborn bear*; Sorry. I think it was a guy that your mommy and daddy work with- Cooper

*Just then Cooper comes in from the AV lab*

Cooper; *walking up to them and looking at Miranda*** **What's goin' on Calleigh?

Eric; Jake took Miranda's teddy bear but the bear isn't hers. She's paranoid about it.

*Cooper reaches back in the AV lab, walks over with his hand behind his back*

Cooper; *kneeling down next to her*; Miranda by any chance is this bear yours? *holds out Beary*

*Miranda runs up to him hugging him* Yeah. Thank you Cooper. Where did you find him?

Cooper *hugging her back; In the break room. During my lunch break I found him and took him to get cleaned up. He looked a little roughed up.

*Miranda hugs Cooper again*

Eric; OK so what are you doing with Miranda's bear and if the other one isn't hers who's it for?

Cooper; I told you I was having it cleaned. It looked roughed up.

Jake; As far as the other bear it's for Natalia. I heard it through the grapevine that Natalia and Ryan have big news for all of us.

*Just then Natalia and Ryan walk up hand in hand*

Frank; OK what's up with you too? It should be illegal to be that happy."

Natalia; We have a very special announcement *as they unhook their hands and she puts her left hand on top of her right*

Alexx; Well it's about time you too got together. How long has it been?

Frank; I agree with Alexx. It's about damn time. I mean you two been seeing each other, for what four years?

*H just smiles really wide*

Calleigh; You were my Maid of Honor at my wedding so I expect the same thing for me.

Natalia; *smiles wide* done deal

Eric; OK Wolfe congrats but when you have your 1st son damned well better be named after me.

Ryan; *walking up to Eric and hugging him; Not a problem Delko. I'll make sure he or she calls you Uncle Eric too.


End file.
